phantom_of_the_killfandomcom-20200213-history
Phantom of the School 4/But It's So Cute!
AP: 5 Goal: Slay Boss: Naegling EXP: 300 Zenny: 45 Item Drop: Bonus: 4★ Shekinah(Phantom of the School ver.), Title: "Welcome Home, Master!!" Transcript Before Stage Clear Excalibur: I'm sorry to interrupt, but I'd like to say a few words. It was Excalibur who suddenly cut in. She was student council president of Yggdrasil Princess Academy, or Yggs for short. The commander had joined the planning committee for the Yggs school festival under orders from Dulyn. Excalibur: Yggs is a traditional academy with a long history. Excalibur: We are proud of our school traditions and refined, ladylike students. Excalibur: But, honestly, don't you feel just a little bit constrained? Excalibur: Traditions shouldn't serve to bind or limit us. Excalibur: I have believed that ever since I was appointed president, which is why I have been posing challenges to all of you. Excalibur: We will all eventually graduate. Excalibur: So I wanted to pose my final challenge to you at the upcoming school festival. Naegling: I understand you completely, Madam President! So, what exactly will this challenge be? The diminutive young lady was Naegling. She was only a freshman, but she was a rising star who had already been elected vice-president and who was known for her collaborative spirit. Excalibur: I feel like we've fallen into a rut. Every year, it's the same old exhibitions and presentations. Excalibur: It's sad, quite frankly. I want everyone to enjoy the festival in its entirety, from the preparations to the event itself. Excalibur: I want everyone to let their hair down. Let's make the festival more electric than ever before! Shekinah: Let our hair down? Shekinah: As a member of the public morals committee here at Yggdrasil Princess Academy, I can't say I approve of that. Shekinah: ...But, well, what exactly did you have in mind? The graceful beauty was named Shekinah. She was the head of the public morals committee and very popular. Durandal: She's right, Madam President. Stop holding back and just tell us what exactly you want us to do? This time, it was Durandal voicing her opinion. She was also a member of the public morals committee. She was so ladylike, she looked like she had come right out of a painting. Excalibur: I want you to learn to sympathize with others by putting yourself in their shoes. Excalibur: Then you'll be able to wear bold outfits and-- Shekinah: Would you please just get to the point? Excalibur: Oh, forgive me, I didnt mean to keep talking on and on like this. The challenge I have in mind is... Excalibur: ...a maid cafe! Shekinah: Huh?! Dagda: You heard right! In fact, we already have a maid's outfit all prepared! The revelation came from Dagda, the PE coach at Yggs. She was sitting in a small wagon--but why was anyone's guess. Dagda: I've been accompanying Excalibur on her recent maid cafe visits. We were trying to see which outfits were the cutest. Dagda: Well, we found the perfect type, and had it order-made! Dagda: But Excalibur gets all the credit. She was the one who took care of everything. Shekinah: You, too, Coach? You actually approve of this made cafe idea? Dagda: Why wouldn't I? I mean, then you'd have to serve me, including pulling me around in my wagon! Dagda: So, what do you think? Isn't this maid's outfit the cutest?! Naegling: Huh?! Durandal: Th-That design... It's... Durandal: Madam President! Who do you expect to wear that? Excalibur: Each class's events have already been decided, and preparations are underway. Excalibur: To keep things running smoothly, I thought we'd have planning committee members work in the cafe. Excalibur: I would like all of you to help out. Excalibur: In particular... Excalibur: ...I'd really like you to wear this maid's outfit, Shekinah. Excalibur: I'm sure it'd look really good on you. Plus, I'd like to make you the head maid, seeing as how you're head of the morals committee. Shekinah: Huh?! You want ME to wear THAT?! Shekinah had mixed feelings about the idea: horrified on one hand, yet somewhat pleased on the other. Durandal: No! Durandal: No way! Durandal: I'm absolutely opposed to this! Durandal: I know exactly what will happen if we have Shekinah wear that outfit! Durandal: Letting our hair down is one thing, but putting her in that outfit is going way too far! You wouldn't agree to it, would you?! Shekinah: Durandal... Are you really that opposed? Shekinah: Ahem... Shekinah: Umm, don't you think it might be a little too--how shall I say--provocative? Shekinah: I mean, it shows a lot of skin all over. It's not really suitable for our school. Shekinah: And it will needlessly antagonize the more conservative students among us. Shekinah: Not that I really mind wearing it. Commander: (Hm? What was that she just said under her breath?) Excalibur: The conservative students, you say? Commander: They certainly can't be ignored. Durandal: Exactly! We can't forget that there are still plenty of conservative students opposed to the president's reforms. Naegling: Please, everyone, can we just calm down? We're moving way off topic. Commander: She's right! We should be talking about the actual school festival. Dagda: Now hold it right there! Dagda: Naegling's right! We're getting way off topic. Dagda: Let's all take a chill pill! I vote we call it a day! Shekinah: I'm completely against any sort of maid cafe! Naegling: Don't just say you're against something without offering rational reasons. Durandal: Just look at that maid's outfit! I'd say that was reason enough! Excalibur: Yes, but if anyone could pull it off, it would be Shekinah! Commander: Why don't we all calm down? Let's put this aside for next time, when we've had a chance to collect our thoughts. Everyone: ...And who do you think YOU are?! And so the meeting came to an end, in line with Dagda and the commander's suggestions. Commander: Sorry to bother you. Excalibur: Oh, Commander! I'm glad you're here. Excalibur: I wanted to say sorry for not properly introducing you at that train wreck of a meeting. Commander: Things got pretty heated. The members of the public morals committee seemed particularly opposed. Excalibur: I expected there to be some resistance, but not that much. Excalibur: It seems this maid's outfit has become a problem. What do you think, Naegling? Naegling: Who, me?! Naegling: I-I back your position one hundred percent! Naegling: While I can sort of understand why the conservative students would feel that way, it's based purely on emotion, not facts. Dagda: Look how cute the outfit is. What could they possibly have against it? Commander: Well, if we flip it around, one might wonder why you're so gung-ho, Coach Dagda. Dagda: Because our students have so much potential. Dagda: With an outfit like this, they'll be even cuter than before. Wouldn't you agree? Excalibur: I came to the same conclusion the first time I saw it at the maid cafe the other day. Excalibur: Clothes like that would really give our students a brand-new sort of charm! Excalibur: ...Or so I thought. Apparently, it's not that easy. Excalibur: I'm especially shocked that Shekinah is opposed. The normally confident, positive Excalibur was unusually downcast. Commander: Um, Madam President?! How well do you know Shekinah? Excalibur: We've been friends for a long time. Together, we once vowed to bring reform to Yggs. Excalibur: It's hard to put it in words, but I believe there's a strong bond between us. Commander: You believe? What if she doesn't feel the same way? Excalibur: ...I would like to think she does. Excalibur: I want to free Shekinah from the sense of responsibility that comes with her current position. Excalibur: Right now, it's as if she is thinking about her seniors from before the reforms. Excalibur: I thought maybe a maid cafe would give her a foothold to get away from that. Commander: ...You want to "free" her? Excalibur: ... But Excalibur wouldn't say anything else on the matter. Naegling: ...Madam President, please let me talk to the public morals committee. I'll do my best to persuade them. Excalibur: Naegling... Excalibur: I can't put this all on you. Naegling: It's fine! I'll go take care of it right away. Excalibur: N-No, wait! Excalibur: Sorry, Commander, but can I count on you to help Naegling? The commander nodded and then raced out of the student council room. He quickly caught up with Naegling, but... Commander: Why's a dark mist pouring from her body?! I don't understand?! Naegling: Why is she against the president's idea? Naegling: If only she knew how much Excalibur thinks about her... Naegling: I mean, she was the only one Excalibur offered the outfit to! Naegling: The president only thinks about her. Commander: Who's she talking about? Commander: Could it be Shekinah? Before Boss Battle Commander: Naegling, please calm down! Naegling: The president is more focused on what's outside the student council than what's in it. Commander: Uh-oh... She's not listening. After Stage Clear Naegling: Huh? What're you doing here, Commander? Commander: Oh, it's just, you seemed upset, so... Commander: Listen, it's hard to say exactly what you mean when you lose your cool. Naegling: I know that. ...But thanks for caring enough to say so anyway. Naegling: I want you to know what's going on, so would you come with me? Commander: Wait, is she still upset about something? Even though the dark mist was gone, she still had a troubled look on her face. It seemed the commander had not been able to get to the bottom of what was bothering Naegling. Even so, the two now found themselves in front of the morals committee office. Category:Phantom of the School